Palabras Para Sesshomaru
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Rin decide enviarle cartas a Sesshomaru por cada vez que lo extraña. AU
1. Chapter 1

6 de julio.

Sesshōmaru-sama, he tomado las vacaciones que me recomendó. A decir verdad me esperaba que duraran un poco más, pero no puedo ser malagradecida. Ya no me siento tan mal como en los últimos días y puedo respirar más tranquila.

No esperaba que fueran unas vacaciones en Italia, ya le había dicho que hasta con estar en mi casa estaba bien, pero al parecer mis opiniones no importan. No se preocupe, no estoy siendo malcriada y se lo agradezco mucho.

He estado pensando un poco en estos últimos días solo la propuesta de trabajo, ¿todavía está disponible? Si no lo está no importa, creo que con intentar nada se perdía. También quiero decirle que la señorita Kagura pasará por su oficina el miércoles por la tarde, según ella hay algunas lagunas en uno de los contratos; también está su padre con el cual tiene una reunión el viernes en la tarde, no lo olvide.

Dejando el trabajo de lado, le contaré como fue mi día. Luego de bajar del avión fui recibida por un joven con una pancarta con mi nombre, no sé porque, pero presiento que usted está detrás de esto. El viaje hasta el hotel no fue tan malo como esperaba, a decir verdad esperaba peor pero bueno… Las cosas son tan diferentes aquí, siento que no la pasaré muy bien debido al cambio horario, es una pesadilla. Volviendo al hotel, tiene una hermosa vista, en verdad gracias.

Siento que lo estoy aburriendo con estas cosas, de verdad lo siento; usted es un hombre muy ocupado como para estar preocupado por lo que hace su secretaria, así que no se preocupe por eso, le enviaré cartas de vez cuando para que esté enterado de cómo están las cosas.

Espero no haber robado mucho su tiempo, no se sobre esfuerce trabajando y tenga una alimentación balanceada. Nos vemos en unos meses.

Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

17 de julio

¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Aunque odio admitirlo estoy muy enojada con usted. Su padre me llamó hace unas semanas para informarme que no asistió a la reunión con él. Usted hizo una promesa pero no la cumplió, eso es algo muy bajo. Sin embargo, usted es una persona adulta después de todo, debe de tener más conciencia que yo sobre lo que hace.

¿Recibió mi carta anterior? Si no lo hizo está bien, no quiero ser una molestia para usted. Mencionando molestias tengo un pequeño problema en el hotel. Verá Sesshomaru-sama; en el mismo hotel está este hombre hospedado, ya me lo he encontrado varias veces pero ahora es peor, me siento acosada por ese sujeto, siento tener que molestarlo, pero quiero saber algo ¿puede hablar con el hotel sobre eso? Es que ya he ido a presentar la queja varias veces pero no me hacen caso, son unos idiotas ─disculpe mi vocabulario de camionero─ que sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos.

Dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Duerme lo suficiente? ¿No está quemándose las pestañas en la oficina? ¿Me extraña?

Espero que todo esté bien y salude a su padre de mi parte. Si su preocupación es no poder hablar conmigo no se preocupe, seguiré enviando cartas. Cuídese mucho Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

23 de julio

Sesshomaru-sama

No sé si tuvo que ver con el sujeto que me acosaba, pero gracias… No sé qué sería de mí sin usted. Estaba pensando volver antes, ya sabe, me hace falta algo de trabajo; es aburrido estar sola en una ciudad tan grande. Sonará como algo estúpido pero ¿puede venir y acompañarme? Claro está que Jaken-san puede venir también, serán algo así como vacaciones en grupo.

El señor Jaken me dijo que quería saber el nombre del sujeto que me acosaba, según hasta donde entendí él sólo era una marioneta, el hombre de las cartas es uno llamado Naraku, no sé si lo conoce, pero según lo que he escuchado sobre él no son cosas muy buenas.

Dejando las malas vibras a un lado…

Hace unos días vi unas pequeñas estatuas decorativas y no pude evitarlo, me recordaban tanto a usted que termine comprándolas; le enviaré una así puede ponerla en su oficina. Esta ciudad es genial para comprar adornos, son muy bonitos. Las puestas de sol también son increíbles.

Espero que tenga una buena semana y no descuide su trabajo.

Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

29 de julio

Sesshomaru-sama  
Puede que para usted suene algo tonto, pero me he puesto a pensar en mis recuerdos de la infancia, en los cuales usted aparece en todas; creo que el hecho de crecer junto con su familia no ayuda de mucho.

Sé que quizá le repita mucho lo mismo, pero quiero agradecerle, a usted y a su familia por abrirme las puestas de su hogar y darme todo lo que necesitaba, de verdad, gracias.

Dejando la melancolía de lado ¿me ha extrañado? Espero que aunque sea un poco lo haga, después de todo soy quien hace una parte de su trabajo. Realmente no se que más decirle, siento que estoy quitándole su valioso tiempo. Quiero volver, los extraño mucho a todos, esto de vacaciones no son para mí.

Rin


	5. Chapter 5

1 de agosto

Sesshomaru-sama, como me encanta hasta escribir su nombre.

Espero no le moleste pero me he tomado la molestia de empezar a trabajar desde aquí, ya sabe, así cuando regrese tendré menos cosas que hacer. El señor Jaken me ha dicho que no se ha estado alimentando bien, recuerde, debe mantenerse en salud, pero eso ya usted lo sabe.

Sesshomaru-sama, quiero que me haga un favor, es uno pequeño así que no se preocupe; quiero volver lo antes posible, ya no me siento cómoda estando tan lejos. No es que sea mal agradecida y este negando que estoy disfrutando estas vacaciones, pero es simplemente que no me siento cómoda sin hacer nada.

Cambiando súbitamente de tema, uno de los documentos que recibí por el señor Jaken es muy sospechoso, no es que no confié en sus habilidades, pero es que simplemente no encaja. Me tome la molestia de investigar al hombre en cuestión y no existe, es como si toda su información ha sido borrada. Solo le pido que sea cuidadoso. Saludos a sus padres y hermano.

Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

3 de agosto

Sesshomaru-sama

El señor Jaken me ha enviado un paquete a su nombre ¿cómo lo supe? Fácil, me han enviado girasoles, a los cuales soy alérgica; también porque usted siempre me regala rosas en mi cumpleaños, una vez más, gracias.

Aunque usted lo niegue se que disfruta cuando le regalo algo en ocasiones que no son su cumpleaños, por lo que he decidido enviarle algo, espero que los utilice adecuadamente. También enviaré un regalo para su padre e Izayoi-san, ya sabe, para que no se olviden de mí.

Sesshomaru-sama lo extraño, mucho, si se podría decir.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Sesshomaru-sama!

No me lo creerá, pero me encontré con su hermano Inuyasha, resulta que también está en este mismo hotel. Pero es un poco raro, no estaba con Kagome-san y se veía algo enojado, pero bueno, su hermano es un personaje increíble.

No es algo que me moleste, pero me están llegando regalos a su nombre, pero es todo lo contrario a usted y a mí. Dejando eso de lado; su padre me ha estado llamando últimamente, es tan adorable y buena persona, menos cuando se enoja, cundo lo hace me da miedo.

Espero que este bien y no se enoje demasiado, recuerde que algunos de sus empleados le tienen miedo.

Rin.


	8. Chapter 8

9 de agosto

Sesshomaru-sama ¿está leyendo mis cartas?

Rin.


	9. Chapter 9

15 de agosto

Sesshomaru-sama

Su hermano me ha dicho que no se encuentra muy bien de salud ¿está bien ahora? ¿Necesita que regrese? No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por usted.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última carta, lo siento mucho. No quiero que piense que estoy tratando de ignorarlo, ya sabe que no soy capaz de eso.

Sesshomaru-sama lo extraño mucho, por favor, responda a mis cartas.

Rin


	10. Chapter 10

17 de agosto de 2015

Sesshomaru-sama

Los bebes comenzaron a dar sus primeras patadas, son algo incomodas y dolorosas pero es tan dulce y cálido a la vez. Planeo regresar pronto, ya no soporto este país, las cosas son tan diferentes. Aparte, me hace mucha falta mi lugar de trabajo, ya es tiempo de que vuelva a la acción.

He recibido por medio del señor Jaken algunos folletos sobre los nuevos proyectos, se nota que usted tiene el mismo ojo que su padre.

Espero que ya se encuentre mejor y siga comiendo saludable.

Rin

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero disfruten de este fic :).**

 **Inicialmente planeaba hacer algo corto, no más de diez capítulos pero tome la decisión de convertirlo en algo más largo. Seamos honestos, los capítulos son cortos ya que son cartas, lo menos que puedo hacer es darles más capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle un oportunidad a esta historia *envía abrazos virtuales***

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización (*-*)/**


	11. Chapter 11

26 de agosto

Sesshomaru-sama

Tal parece que tendré que volver antes de lo planeado, ya sabe, antes de que no pueda subir a un avión. Su hermano tampoco me ha dicho si ha mejorado ¿ya se encuentra mejor?

Estas vacaciones fueron muy buenas y todo, pero no puedo estar lejos de usted por tanto tiempo. Conocí a una señora mayor y me dio varios consejos sobre la crianza de gemelos; llámeme egoísta pero quiero que sean niños. Tengo la foto de mi última ecografía, voy a enviársela junto con otros regalos. No sea tramposo y valla con Kagome para que le diga el sexo de los bebes, recuerde que prometimos que hasta el séptimo mes no queríamos saber.

Su hermano ha estado muy amable conmigo en los últimos días ¿usted se lo pidió? De no ser así no se preocupe, sé que es algo muy fuera de personaje para usted.

Estoy deseosa por verlo, todos los días observo la misma foto tratando de no borrar ninguno de sus rasgos, cosa que será imposible ya que lo tengo grabado en mi memoria.

Rin.


	12. Chapter 12

23 de septiembre

Sesshomaru-sama

He sido una persona un poco desconsiderada, he olvidado mandarle cartas por un tiempo y me siento mal por ello. Hace unos días tenía pequeños dolores, resulta que los bebés están empezando a moverse con más fuerza. Al principio me asusté pero luego recordé las palabras de la doctora. ¿Sabe qué es gracioso de todo esto? Los bebés reaccionaron así mientras le hablaba de usted, al parecer ya tienen como favorito a su padre.

Hace unos días recibí un paquete de su padre, en el se encontraban unas cuantas fotos, debo decir que se ve muy bien con el cabello recogido en una coleta, es una lástima que no deje que lo vea tan seguido de esa forma.

Trataré de enviar cartas más seguidas, para informarle como están sus hijos. Una duda me está matando ¿Cuándo dejará que vuelva? Este no es mi ambiente y no quiero que nuestros hijos nazcan aquí, en un lugar tan alejado de su padre.

Lo extraño.

Rin.


	13. Chapter 13

6 de octubre 2015

¿Ha estado pensando en mí? O algo que es mejor, ¿ha pensado en nosotros?

-Rin.


	14. Chapter 14

13 octubre 2015

Señor Sesshömaru:

Cada día estoy más deseosa de estar a su lado, los bebés también. Es algo gracioso, mientras hablaba sobre usted comenzaron a moverse, otra vez. No puedo esperar el momento en que usted lo sienta, es algo maravilloso.

Mi próxima visita a las zonas turísticas será dentro de unos días. Le enviaré algo también, espero que esté al tanto.

-Rin


	15. Chapter 15

24 octubre 2015

Estaré contigo pronto.

-Sesshomaru


	16. Chapter 16

22 de noviembre

Señor Sesshomaru, no es que quiera parecer desesperada no nada por el estilo, pero estoy preocupada por usted. He llamado su oficina varias veces y su secretaria contesta con lo mismo "está muy ocupado para atenderme".

Por favor, entiéndeme, no es fácil pasar un embarazo de gemelos sola.

Rin.


	17. NOTA

**_¿Cómo están mis pequeños gigantes? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular?_**

Esta nota la he hecho para aclarar algún punto y para algo más, no sé, me apeteció hacerla.

\- A partir del capítulo 13 la fecha ha comenzado a aparecer con el año en curso, mas no es el año en que transcurre esta historia. Fui un poco descuidada al no darme cuenta sino, hasta la última actualización.

\- Quiero agradecerle a tod s por darle una oportunidad a este Fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. Aunque no pueda responder sus Reviews, cada vez que los leo me hacen muy feliz, desde el fondo de mi corazón muchas gracias.

\- Dependiendo de la hora en que lean esta nota (aquí son las 11:40 PM), espero que estés pasando un buen día/tarde/noche.

\- Puede que no sea muy activa aquí en FF, ya que también publico en Wattpad, pero no se preocupen, FF siempre será mi gran amor.

\- ¿Huelen eso? Es el olor de algo que se está cocinando en mi cerebro, atent s.

En fin, mis pequeños gigantes, espero que la pasen bien y cuídense mucho.


	18. Chapter 17

26 de noviembre

Señor Sesshomaru, mi vientre esta cada vez más grande y los gemelos no paran de moverse y patear, creo que serán grandes deportistas algún día. Junto con esta carta le envió una foto de nosotros, ya sabe, para que nos extrañe menos.

Rin


	19. Chapter 18

9 diciembre

Señor Sesshomaru, estoy muy asustada y nerviosa. Desde hace unos días no siento los bebes moverse.

Rin


	20. RUN

Run

Una semana… Ya había sido una semana de que Rin tiene noticias de Sesshomaru, dos largos e interminables meses en los que ha tenido que lidiar con la pérdida de sus hijos sola. No importa cuánto lo intente, el comunicarse con Sesshomaru es algo imposible, era como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado.

Uno, dos, tres toques a la puerta y Rin no se animaba a contestar, solo observaba el paisaje desde el balcón, personas caminando sin preocupaciones y felices de la vida.

─Sabía que te encontraría aquí. ─La joven miro de soslayo la persona detrás de ella, no es que se sorprendiera de verlo ahí, después de todo, él también tiene llave de su habitación.

─ ¿Necesitas algo, Inuyasha? ─No era que le molestara la presencia del menor de los Taisho, sólo quería estar sola.

─Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar y quiero que sepas que no acepto un no por respuesta. ─El menor de los Taisho se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no quería verla en ese estado de depresión autodestructiva, sólo quería verla tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación. No es que fuera a negarlo, de ninguna forma; todo lo que quería era verla tranquila y sin preocupaciones, no le importaba el precio, sólo quería cumplir su palabra.

─No tengo ánimos, puedes intentarlo en otro siglo ─dijo desinteresada. No quería ser descortés ni nada por el estilo, solo quería estar sola.

─Te veinte minutos para que te arregles, después de eso iremos a dar un paseo, te recomiendo que te abrigues bien. Nos vemos en un rato ─dijo Inuyasha, con mucho entusiasmo. Salió de su habitación para darle algo de privacidad a su parecer.

El sonoro suspiro de la joven mujer fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación.

Sería un largo día.

Su vista estaba pegada al cristal de la ventana, no tenía planes de iniciar una conversación, aunque si la seguiría para no ser descortés. Reviso su celular por tercera vez, nada, Sesshomaru pareciera haber desaparecido.

─Deja de pensar en el tonto de mi hermano, eso sólo te deprime mas ─el tono mordaz de Inuyasha la trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación, lo observó detenidamente, su vista estaba fija en el camino y sus ojos mostraban su enojo. Eran tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Rin volvió a concentrar su vista en el camino, de cierta forma le agradaba el paisaje, de alguna forma le recordaba a sesshomaru. Finalmente el cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que quedara totalmente dormida.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado y algo incomodo. Terminó de volver a sus sentidos solo para encontrarse amarrada en lo que pareciera ser el sótano de una cabaña. Sus sentidos se activaron, el miedo, la angustia, eran visibles en sus expresivos ojos.

─Pequeña Rin, no temas ─escuchó como una voz hablaba en la oscuridad─, nada malo va a pasarte, no todavía. ─Rin observo a sus costados, Inuyasha no estaba a su lado y eso la hizo preocuparse más. Los pasos de aquel hombre comenzaron a hacerse más notorios, no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

Una vez aquella figura estuvo frente a ella pudo sentir como la observaba con sorna; pareciera disfrutar verla en ese estado. Las luces se encendieron súbitamente provocando un ardor en los ojos de la joven y por consecuencia que esta cerrara los ojos, estos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y no quería ver la cara de su raptor. Llámenle miedo, pero prefería que se mantuviera así.

─ ¡Mírame! ─gritó aquella voz. Antes de poder abrir los ojos sintió una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. Le dolía, dolía horrores. ─ ¿Qué pasa? Oh lo siento, creo que te he golpeado muy fuerte. No te preocupes, esto es nada comparado con lo que vamos a hacerte. ¡Mírame! ─Rin no dudó y abrió sus parpados. El hombre frente a ella estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

─Naraku Morikawa ─dijo con Rin, con veneno en su voz.

─Me halaga el hecho de que no olvides mi nombre, es un gran logro ¿sabes? ─dijo tomando mechones del cabello de Rin en sus manos. El miedo de Rin había comenzado a mezclarse con el odio que sentía hacia Naraku.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─dijo Rin clavando su mirada en los ojos de Naraku, estos eran dos cuencas vacías y frías; él sólo atinó a reír maliciosamente, en verdad estaba disfrutando del miedo de Rin.

─La pregunta es: ¿por qué no? Sólo tienes que pensarlo, eres el talón de Aquiles de Sesshomaru, creo que esa es suficiente razón.

─ ¿Tanto lo odias? ─dijo, más calmada. Sabía de lo que era capaz su raptor; alterarse y hacerlo enojar sólo empeoraría las cosas.

─Mi odio no es nada comparado al de él ¿sabes? Las personas en las que más confiamos, son las que nos hacen más daño…

─Pero somos egoístas y no nos alejamos por miedo a salir de nuestra zona de confort. ─Concluyó una nueva voz. La sorpresa en los ojos de Rin debió decirlo todo. La risa de Naraku era todo lo que se escuchaba.

─Tú…─dijo Rin cuando este estuvo frente a ella.


	21. ERROR

Error

Querido Sesshomaru:

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, pero eso no importa. Sabes, cometiste muchos errores, no soy ningún Dios para juzgarte, pero si para echártelos en cara:

Error numero uno: tratar de hacer negocios con Naraku Morikawa. Reconozco que fue mi plan tratar de hacerte firmar el contrato, lo que no esperaba era que tu tonta secretaria lo investigara a fondo. Admito que era muy inteligente, ese contrato fue hecho por los mejores.

Error numero dos: enviar a tu secretaria-novia embarazada fuera del país. ¿Por qué esa cara? No me digas, ¿acaso no sabías que estaba embarazada? Vamos Sesshomaru, te hacia un poco más inteligente ¡eres un genio innato!

Error numero tres: no responder a sus cartas. Pobre de ti Sesshomaru, ella escribía cartas para ti y tú ni siquiera te atreviste a responderle, en tu lugar yo tuve el atrevimiento de enviar una carta a tu nombre, debiste ver su cara cuando la vio, su felicidad era algo hermoso.

¿Qué dices? ¿No recibiste sus cartas? Que error de mi parte, no te preocupes, ellas te llegaran algún día.

Tu último y más fatal error fue confiar en mí.

Anónimo


	22. Daisy

Daisy

Querido Sesshomaru:

No era mi intención hacerlo, pero tenía que.

El simple hecho de que estuvieras en la cabeza de la empresa me molestaba de sobre manera, tú, me molestabas. Tomé la decisión un día; lastimarte y sacarte del camino con lo que más te duele: Rin.

Al principio fue algo difícil, pero logre ganarme su confianza. Sus historias infantiles eran algo tan encantador, tus hijos hubieran disfrutado el escucharlas. Así es Sesshmaru, nuestra hermosa Rin estaba embarazada de gemelos, eres todo un hombre Sesshomaru.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué esa cara de extrañes? ¡Ya sé! Es por el hecho de que menciono su embarazo en pasado, ¿verdad? Ese, digamos, fue el inicio de mi plan.

Fue algo difícil, pero lo conseguí. Al final, todo con un poco de paciencia puede logarse.

Debes estar preguntándote que fue lo que hice, no comas ansias Sesshomaru, todo a su tiempo.

Anónimo


	23. I'M FINETHANK YOU

I'm Fine… Thank You

Querido Sesshomaru:

Por varios meses utilicé un método para matar a los bebes lentamente, al final funciono, pero nuestra Rin se deprimió mucho por un tiempo, así que tuve una buena idea, y esa no podía fallar. Solo quería verla tranquila, sin preocupaciones ¿me entiendes?

Es una pena que ella no aceptara.

Busqué ayuda de un experto y la parte final de mi plan estaba en marcha. Verla indefensa en ese sótano me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas, principalmente él porque quería destruirte, fue algo momentáneo, pero casi me hace arrepentirme, pero no te preocupes, todo salió bien.

Sus gritos… ¡Oh, sus gritos, Sesshomaru! Eran algo hermoso para mis oídos; no solo eso, su cara de terror y sufrimiento eran dignos de ser pintados por Da Vinci. La hubieras visto, la forma en que se retorcía y chillaba mientras la penetraba era algo hermoso, ahí fue donde entendí el porqué te enamoraste de ella.

¿Qué paso luego de eso? Sus lloriqueos me cansaron, el verla llorar no era algo que me gustara, siempre odié cuando las mujeres lloran. No tuve otra opción, de verdad que no, era todo lo que me quedaba, te soy sincero cuando te digo esto. Uno, dos, tres disparos y todo se volvió calmado.

Pude ver en su rostro lo que tanto quería: el verla sin preocupaciones y tranquila.

Esto me recuerda a una frase, debes de conocerla muy bien, ¿cierto?

" _Las personas en las que más confiamos, son las que nos hacen más daño… Pero somos egoístas y no nos alejamos por miedo a salir de nuestra zona de confort"_

Inuyasha


	24. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

─ ¿Todavía te ahogas en tus decisiones? ─Dijo el mayor de los hombres, mientras observaba al otro fijamente.

Sobre el escritorio se encontraba una caja desgastada y maltratada, no era muy grande o pequeña, era del tamaño justo para albergar cada unas de las cartas. Cartas con tinta casi ilegible por las veces que han sido leídas y las lágrimas que han sido derramadas sobre ellas, algunas maltratadas por la crueldad de su contenido, otras atesoradas por la dulzura en que fueron escritas.

Recuerdos, anhelos y decisiones equivocadas podían ser observadas en la mirada del más joven. Arrepentimiento, está más presente que cualquiera de las anteriores. El más joven solo mantenía la mirada gacha, observando las cajas sobre su escritorio con mucho remordimiento.

─No creo que puedas entenderme en este momento, padre ─dijo el más joven con su estoica mirada.

─Sesshomaru, sonará muy cruel el que te diga esto siendo tu padre, pero tienes que salir adelante. Ha pasado ya un largo tiempo, no puedes mantenerte en ese estilo de vida, vas a matarte lentamente.

─Al menos podré estar con ellos. ─El mayor intensificó su mirada, no le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando las palabras de su hijo. ─ ¿Recuerdas como doce años atrás me preguntaste si tenía algo que proteger? Al final, descubrí que tenía que proteger, pero fui muy lento.

─ ¿Te arrepientes? ─Dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Sabía que la pregunta estaba de sobra, eso podía verse en los ojos de su hijo.

─Todos los días de mi vida. ¿Sabes? Todo fue un efecto mariposa, sólo que el final no fue el esperado.


	25. Ultima Carta

Última Carta

Sesshomaru caminaba por los largos pasillos de lo que era el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano. No quería admitirlo, pero había reunido el valor suficiente para enfrentar a su hermano doce años después de todo lo ocurrido.

Llegó hasta la celda donde se encontraba este. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía no tenía que ir a verlo. El guardia que lo acompañaba hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dándole así algo de privacidad.

─Levántate, animal ─dijo Sesshomaru, fríamente. Inuyasha, quien estaba recostado de espaldas reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, estaba esperando esa visita tarde o temprano.

─Parece que reuniste el valor suficiente para venir a verme, hermano ─dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sesshomaru. La sonrisa burlona no abandonaba su rostro, lo que estaba causando un desespero en Sesshomaru.

─Mejor quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tus labios, me da asco ─dijo con tono mordaz. Observó detenidamente a lo que una vez fue su hermano; estaba más delgado de la última vez que lo vio y su cabello estaba más largo, en cierto modo le recordaba a su padre.

─Sabes, esperé tu visita en estos doce años, no me mires así, lo he anhelado. Hoy… voy a ser un buen hermano menor y te daré algo que he atesorado en este tiempo, he esperado que vinieras para dártelo personalmente ─Lo observó detenidamente para fijarse en sus manos, están sostenían un sobre muy parecido a los que contenían las cartas de Rin.

─Espero que esto no sea uno de tus trucos ─dijo, acercándose más a Inuyasha. Este sólo sonrió y observó a su hermano, esperaba otra respuesta, pero al menos aceptaría su petición.

─Quiero que lo leas frente a mí, quiero ver tu reacción ─dijo con una sádica sonrisa, entregando el sobre a Sesshomaru. Este lo aceptó para luego mirar a su hermano. Recuerdos de cómo eran las cosas antes comenzaron a flotar en su cabeza. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y comenzó a abrir el sobre, para su sorpresa se encontró con la pulcra caligrafía de Rin:

 _Sesshomaru,_

 _No sé cómo expresarme en estos momentos, así que daré lo mejor de mí._

 _Hace una semana que me siento desolada, soy una muerta en vida y una mala madre; lo siento tanto, nuestros hijos han muerto, pero no me odies por favor, te lo suplico. He escuchado una canción últimamente, me hace pensar en usted, ya que no puedo expresarme usaré fragmentos de la canción:_

" _Mis lagrimas me ciegan de nuevo,_

 _En caso de que te vea hoy…_

 _Sin saberlo, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido_

 _Otra vez, espero por ti hoy._

 _Tontamente te busqué sólo a ti,_

 _Tal vez me buscaras algún día también._

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras espero por ti._

 _Y así, otro día pasa._

 _Mientras vivía como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Tal vez incluso me olvides_

 _Cuando pienses en mí ocasionalmente._

 _Estoy haciéndolo bien, así que no necesitas preocuparte._

 _Cuando se ponga difícil y me extrañes demasiado,_

 _Seré el viento y aliviare tu dolor;_

 _Cuando tú grites mi nombre en esa colina,_

 _Correré hacia ti y te abrazaré fuerte._

 _Sólo por hoy, lloro._

 _Espero que seas feliz para siempre adiós_

 _Está bien si sonríes a veces cuando pienses en mí_

 _Estoy bien, gracias, gracias"._

 _Cuando esta carta sea entregada a usted, yo ya debería estar muerta, de una forma muy cobarde, pero al menos estoy con nuestros hijos. Sé que el suicidio no es la solución, pero quería descansar en paz, ser feliz; espero y me entienda._

 _Te amo, esas palabras que no fui capaz de decirle antes, se las escribo ahora._

 _Siempre suya, Rin_

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y parecían no tener fin; Sesshomaru no se preocupaba por eso, tenía muchos años sin llorar y necesitaba desahogarse.

─No sé si me entiendas, bebe llorón, pero para resumirte las cosas: Rin deseaba estar muerta y yo le cumplí el deseo, no te enojes, ella solo quería descansar en paz y yo la ayudé en eso. ¡Le hice un favor Sesshomaru!, ella estaba tan deprimida esperando por ti, quien nunca llegó. Te daré sus últimas palabras: 'Sesshomaru, siempre te amare', algo cursi pero sus últimas palabras al fin y al cabo.

─Eres un ser despreciable ─dijo con fiereza para darle la espalda a su hermano y salir de ese lugar, estaba comenzando a ponerse enfermo con sólo míralo─. Te odio, y eso es algo que nunca cambiara. ─dijo, alejándose por el pasillo por donde entró.

─Sesshomaru, siempre te amaré ─gritó con sorna burlándose de las últimas palabras de Rin─. Y a ti también… Rin, siempre te amaré ─dijo en un susurro mientras caía de rodillas, sus lágrimas salían sin control mientras recordaba el rostro de Rin, esa mujer que siempre amó.

~~Hola~~~

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este Fic, he aquí su humilde final.

Los títulos de los últimos capítulos, son canciones que escuchaba mientras escribía los capítulos, les invito a que las escuchen, son muy buenas:

 _-Run (en realidad es Run, Run, Run) de Tokio Hotel._

 _-Error de VIXX._

 _-Daisy de Stereo Dive Foundation._

 _-I'm fine…Thank you de Ladies' Code._

 _-_ _Butterfly de BTS._

| Créditos a:  
Hangul:  
Rom: jacobryan  
Eng Trans: lyricstranslate  
Trad Esp: Maar  
Por haber traducido y subtitulado la canción: "Im Fine, Thank You", la cual utilicé para el fragmento de la carta.

En estos momentos no sé cómo expresarme, el amor que ha recibido este Fic no era algo que me esperaba, todavía estoy impresionada. Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que han dedicado unos minutos de su valioso tiempo a este Fic, se los agradezco mucho.

Puede que muchos esperaban una historia feliz y contenta, pero no, les he dado esto, soy mala, lo sé.

Mis pequeños gigantes, una vez les agradezco el apoyo ofrecido en este Fic, no leeremos más adelante, sayo~~

 **NOTA: no promociono el suicidio como algo bueno, al contrario, es algo que debemos evitar a toda costa. Si llegaste hasta aquí, y no te lo han dicho hoy, déjame decírtelo, te quiero, sin importar quien seas.**


End file.
